


Night at the Base

by Edarae



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edarae/pseuds/Edarae
Summary: "Why did she have to show up and ruin all the fun? There was no going back to the relaxed state he had been in now. That blasted robot of a woman did not know what fun or rest was, of course. If only she could... suddenly a wicked idea came to him."





	Night at the Base

Vega was reclining on a couch in one of the many recreational areas the Shadaloo base offered. Most of the base was underground, but this place was high up in the building. In order to get there you had to scale countless winding stairs and there were no convenient elevators to give you a shortcut. There were no vending machines or other eyesores that made a walk up there worthwhile for any of the lowly soldiers. Here he could be alone.

The matador had turned off most the lights in order to enjoy the sight of the sun setting over the jungle treetops. A bottle of Spanish red wine was a welcome company. He had nearly emptied the first glass when there was a sound of determined footsteps from the corridor. Whoever it was, they did not even bother to turn on the lights. Soon two red lights were hovering towards him in the darkness. 

012.

“A broken doll enters, but what is her purpose?” How the hell had she found him there? Did he need to find a new secret place? 

Decapre saluted him. “Requesting practice session.”

“Well… certainly not now.” He emptied the glass demonstratively. “I’m drunk. Tomorrow.”

“Specify time: Tomorrow.”

Vega sighed and threw back his head. “10am?”

“Acknowledged.” She turned to leave.

Why did she have to show up and ruin all the fun? There was no going back to the relaxed state he had been in now. That blasted robot of a woman did not know what fun or rest was, of course. If only she could... suddenly a wicked idea came to him. 

“Decapre, wait.” The doll stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. “Would you like some wine?” 

“Beverage deemed poisonous. Refraining.”

Vega snorted and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at the doll. “It’s just the alcohol. It will help you relax.” Would that robotic mind of hers even be affected by simple chemicals? It was certainly worth a try. It was an experiment. Simple as that. 

He poured up a glass for her and gave her his most charming smile. The doll still hesitated. “One little glass is only good for you. All doctors say so.”

“Re-evaluating orders. Risk to benefit ratio found acceptable.” Decapre sat down in the armchair next to him and clasped the glass in her fist, like a child. Vega put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

“Look here… this is how you hold it.” He demonstrated and she mimicked him mechanically, but there was no leisure in her pose. That was perhaps too much to ask.

“Ah! Slow down!” The dumb doll was about to gulp it all down in one go. “Before you drink you must feel the scent. What does it remind you of?”

She brought the glass up to her nose and inhaled a bit too fast. She coughed once from the vapors. 

“Once more, and slowly. Take your time and enjoy the moment.”

She sniffed it like a lab rat inspecting a suspicious cube of cheese. “Ethanol and unspecified berries present.”

“Well… correct I suppose. Now, take a small gulp. Let it linger on your tongue. What is it like?”

“Acidity detected.”

“Good start.” He closed his eyes and took a sip from his own glass to demonstrate. “I sense a hint of cherry in it.”

“New data added: Cherry.”

“No, there are no cherries in the wine. It's just a way to describe the flavors.”

“Data deleted.”

Vega rested his chin on his hand and looked at the Russian doll. Trying to picture her restricted life and experiences made him shudder. “Bison has failed in your education if you don't know the taste of cherries.” 

She had no reply to that. However, she helped herself to the remainder of the wine.

“They have cherry pie in the canteen. You should try it. With some whipped cream on top.” Vega’s mouth watered just thinking about it.

“Proposed food items deemed nutritionally inappropriate.”

“Don’t be silly, you work out all the time. There’s room for some dessert every now and then.”

“Processing argument: Flawed.”

Vega huffed. “Well, if my words can’t convince you maybe a taste will do the trick. Come. To the canteen!” He bounced up.

“Incoming orders. Following target: Lord Vega.”


End file.
